Dark Laser
Dark Laser is a recurring antagonist in The Fairly OddParents. He first appeared in the episode "Hard Copy", as a toy from the catalogue that Timmy made come to life with his magic copier. He is actually the parody of Darth Vader, the heroic villain from Star Wars. He was voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. History Background Dark Laser has attempted to go through with a number of evil plans, as in his first appearance he made the Death Ball, parody of the Death Star . In "Escape from Unwish Island", he helped Imaginary Gary to defeat Timmy . He also pretended to have his own university in "The End of the Universe-ity" to recruit Timmy over to the dark side. Dark Laser also has a toy dog named Flipsie, which was also made by Timmy in the magic copier, and then Dark Laser stole him as his companion and fellow toy pet. Dark Laser was also recruited in Timmy's army to battle the Darkness, specifically to find a powerful wand on the Blue Moon of Vegan 6. He was also briefly incinerated in Dread N' Breakfast, but brought back to life by Wanda because Timmy didn't actually want to kill him. Recruitment In one ocassion, Dark Laser (tired of being contiuously defeated by Timmy Turner) decided to recruit him giving him a scholarship for his school, Dark Mouth University, to show him the greatness of the Dark Powers (a evident parody of The Dark Side of the Force) compared with Fairies Powers (suddenly a parody of The Light Side of the Force). After use against the Da Rules and enrolls in school, his first lesson is to destroy the Earth. But Timmy reform and turns against him, destroying his Death Ball once more. Fart Blazer In order to lure Dark Laser to Earth to use his spaceship, Timmy Turner created a TooYube parody of Dark Laser. The video featured Dark Laser sticking his butt out and making fart noises. The video reached over a million views in a matter of seconds. Dark Laser quickly came to Earth to destroy Timmy, but was convinced into helping him get to the Blue Moon of Vegan. Appearance Dark Laser wears a purple space suit and helmet, and speaks in a deep voice, reminiscent of the real Darth Vader. It is unknown if he is a human, toy, or even an alien, although the latter seems most likely as he has an army of space robots at his command, and wants to dominate Earth once Timmy Turner is out of the way. Dark Laser also has a variety of buttons on his suit which can transform him into different objects, such as a life raft, hinting that he may also be a giant living toy. Timmy and Tootie use the threat of pressing these buttons on Dark Laser's suit against him. Characteristics Dark Laser was originally just a toy, the leader of a series of toys modeled after the Empire from Star Wars (called Space Wars in the series), with Dark Laser himself being a parody of Darth Vader. When Timmy's magic copy machine brought Dark Laser to life, he quickly set off to cause destruction in Dimmsdale. After being defeated by Timmy, Dark Laser swore revenge, and has resided in space actively trying to trick Timmy Turner and lure the boy to him, so that he can destroy him. It is virtually unclear if Dark Laser is an alien, a toy, or a robot, though he considers his attacks on Earth as an "invasion". Personality Dark Laser is extremely cunning, unscrupulous, arrogant, evil, uncaring, manipulative, and diabolical, although like most other villains, his own incompetence is usually his worst enemy more so than Timmy. He also tends to do a weird laugh where he will mumble something quickly in between his laughter, which are usually repeats of what he said before. Dark Laser showed a small shred of kindness toward Timmy by lending his spaceship to him to help find his family during "Wishology", although he was back to his old evil ways by the end of the special. Gallery Dark laser 1.jpg|Dark Laser manipulating Timmy's parents into sending Timmy to his side, impersonating as "Professor Laser". Dark laser 2.jpg|Dark Laser's evil grin. Dark laser 3.jpg|Dark Laser playing with Timmy's father's socks apes. Dark laser 4.jpg|Dark Laser feeling happy. Dark laser 5.png|Dark Laser after capuring Timmy and his parents, intending to use them for his zoo. Dark laser 6.png|Dark Laser's evil laugh. EndOfTheUniversity185.jpg|Dark Laser manipulating Timmy whose wearing his dark suit, into destroying Earth unsuccessfully. Trivia *Dark Laser was voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson, who also voiced Captain Gantu for Lilo & Stitch, Goro from the Mortal Kombat film, and Shredder of the 2012 TMNT series. *He is a parody of Darth Vader from the Star Wars films. *He vaguely resembles Silver Samurai. *Out of all of the villains who appeared in "Escape from Unwish Island", he was the only villain to return since then. Navigation Category:Fairly OddParents Villains Category:Aliens Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Parody/Homage Category:On & Off Category:Destroyers Category:Tyrants Category:Comedy Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Male Category:Revived Category:Incompetent Category:Hegemony Category:Magic Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Supervillains Category:Vengeful Category:Slaver Category:Businessmen Category:Torturer Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Mastermind Category:Scapegoat Category:Strategic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Oppressors Category:Kidnapper Category:Brainwashers Category:Genocidal Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Egotist Category:Abusers Category:Possessor Category:Gaolers Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Dimwits Category:Supremacists Category:Misanthropes Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Protective Category:Monster Master Category:Crackers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Propagandists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Master of Hero Category:Wealthy Category:Military Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Psychics Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Brutes Category:Monarchs Category:Lawful Evil